bloo_and_dave_the_minionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloo and Dave the Minion: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of trailer transcripts from the film Bloo and Dave the Minion: The Movie. Teaser trailer (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows TriStar Pictures 1984 logo) (There is a flash from the TriStar Pictures 1984 logo, and we zoom through the words "THIS SUMMER", "THE GREATEST TEAM", "EVER ASSEMBLED" and "WILL ASSEMBLE". Once we zoom through "WILL ASSEMBLE", we see Bloo, Dave the Minion, Toon Link and Timmy Turner in spy outifts.) Dave the Minion: Okay, all I can say is, I do not want to work on this spy movie. It's not my type. Timmy Turner: You got that right. (We zoom out to see the show's logo slamming onto a black background, and then the white words "THE MOVIE" slide in from the bottom) (Zooms back to Bloo, Dave the Minion, Toon Link and Timmy Turner) Bloo: Wait, is this even a spy movie? Toon Link: No idea... I don't even know if it's been written yet to be honest. (Cuts to the words "SUMMER 1991", the film's website below it with the "THIS FILM IS NOT YET RATED" graphic, TriStar Pictures 1984 print logo and copyright) Theatrical trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Fades into a black and white live-action shot of ToonLinkMinions11 sketching Bloo on paper) Announcer: What happens when you take four people and put them on the big screen? Who are these four people, you ask? (Zooms in and zooms out showing Bloo and Dave the Minion looking at Old Homer Simpson and Bowser on the sidewalk through Dave the Minion's window) Bloo: Is that... Dave the Minion: It can't be... Bloo and Dave the Minion: It is. (Molossus by Hans Zimmer plays) (Shows TriStar Pictures 1984 logo) (Shows One Eye Company, Inc. logo) (Shows Bloo, Dave the Minion, Toon Link and Timmy Turner walking through the halls) Bloo: Well, that was a great day. Toon Link: And nothing about it was bad. Timmy Turner: Hey, don't say things like that! Toon Link: Why? (Mrs. Deborah's voice is heard over the loudspeaker) Mrs. Deborah: Bloo, Dave the Minion, Toon Link and Timmy Turner, please report to my office. Timmy Turner: That's why. Text: FROM THE EMMY®-NOMINATED SERIES Announcer: From the Emmy®-nominated series... (Shows Mrs. Deborah at her desk) Mrs. Deborah: We're merging with Rogue Junior High Academy. Bloo, Dave the Minion, Toon Link and Timmy Turner: WHAT?! Bloo: Mr. Herriman, whatever stupid scheme are you up to now? Text: COMES BLOO AND DAVE THE MINION'S FIRST MOVIE Announcer: Comes Bloo and Dave the Minion's first movie! (Cuts to Bloo and Dave the Minion on Bloo's couch) Bloo: Well, some teachers think it's cool. (Dave the Minion gives her an unimpressed look) Bloo: ...I'm guessing. I don't know any teachers who really do. Text: BLOOREGARED Q. KAZOO Announcer: Blooregard Q. Kazoo... (Zooms in) (Cuts to Bloo and Dave the Minion at Kirby's window) Bloo: Did you hear that??? Text: DAVE THE MINION Announcer: Dave the Minion... Dave the Minion: ...Vow broken. Text: TOON LINK Announcer: Toon Link... (Cuts to Toon Link in the gym) Toon Link: Boo, boo, I say! Text: TIMMY TURNER Announcer: And Timmy Turner. (Zooms in) (Cuts to Timmy Turner and Toon Link with the ToonLinkMinionsRogue Tribune newspaper on Crash Bandicoot's coffee table) Timmy Turner: You didn't sell this to any of the kids at home, did you? Toon Link: No... at least not yet. (Cuts to the show's logo slamming onto a black background) Announcer: Bloo and Dave the Minion... (The white words "THE MOVIE" come in below it) Announcer: The Movie! (Cuts to Bloo and Dave the Minion in the gym) Dave the Minion: You know, Bloo, they say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Bloo: Nobody really says that anymore, Dave the Minion. Dave the Minion: I know. (Cuts to the film's release date slamming onto a black background, and a One Eye Company, Inc. print logo, Pyro R. Productions print logo, TriStar Pictures 1984 print logo, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK ALBUM AVAILABLE ON REPRISE RECORDS" graphic and the film's website fade in below) Theatrical trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows TriStar Pictures 1984 logo) (Shows One Eye Company, Inc. logo) (Shows Mr. Hanes in his classroom with MJ, Kirby, Pyro and Andrew inside for detention) Toon Link (offscreen): So... I'm sure you already know you can't just interrupt someone else's class. Dave the Minion: Do you think I don't know that? Mr. Hanes: Yes. That's why I'm asking. (Shows part of the last day of school montage) Announcer: TriStar Pictures presents... (Cuts to Mrs. Deborah in her office) Mrs. Deborah: We're merging with Rogue Junior High Academy. Bloo, Dave the Minion, Toon Link and Timmy Turner: WHAT?! Bloo: Whatever stupid scheme are you up to now? (Cuts to the Rogue students walking on a blue carpet in front of some people with cameras) Eric Cartman (offscreen): Why are you even worried about this so much? (Cuts to MJ and Kirby on MJ's couch) Master Shake: Hello? Have you seen the guys there? (Cuts to the Rogue students on the blue carpet again) (Anna poses real quick so a woman can take a picture of her) Chae Cook: (slowly) Nailed it. (Cuts to black and then shows an over-the-shoulder view of Anna running through the hallways) Announcer: A story of what happens when two schools that can't stand each other... (Cuts to MJ and Kirby in front of PuffRuff Middle School) Queen La: Come on, let's go. (Shows MJ with a dissapointed look on her face) Announcer: ...have to be with each other. (Cuts to the Rogue Laser Operator's window) Laser Operator: What are you doing here? (The Laser Operator presses a button, and a laser fires at MJ's leg. It misses.) Dark Little Guy 2: What was that?!! Laser Operator: Law enforcement. (Shows various clips from the film) Announcer: And it involves these four people... (Get Down by Curly Sue starts playing) Text: BLOOREGARED Q. KAZOO Announcer: Blooregard Q. Kazoo... (Cuts to Bloo and Dave the Minion at Kirby's window) Bloo: Did you hear that??? Text: DAVE THE MINION Announcer: Dave the Minion... Dave the Minion: Vow broken. Text: TIMMY TURNER Announcer: Timmy Turner... (Shows MJ, Kirby and Pyro leaning against the school's wall outside) Timmy Turner So, Rogue's here now. What do you guys think? (Cuts to Mr. Hanes' class) All of the students: Ugh... (Cuts to black) Text: & TOON LINK Announcer: And Toon Link. (Cuts to Andrew and Pyro with the PuffRuffRogue Tribune newspaper on Ms. Jay's coffee table) Toon Link: You didn't sell this to any of the kids at home, did you? Blooregard Q. Kazoo.: No... at least not yet. (The show's logo slams onto a black background) Announcer: Bloo and Dave the Minion... (The white words "THE MOVIE" come in below the logo, and then the logo shines) Announcer: The Movie! (Cuts to some more clips from the movie, and then the metal text OPENS JUNE 5th slamming onto a black background, and a One Eye Company, Inc. print logo, Pyro R. Productions print logo, TriStar Pictures 1984 print logo, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK ALBUM AVAILABLE ON REPRISE RECORDS" graphic and the film's website fade in below) TV spot 1 (Shows TriStar Pictures 1984 logo) (Shows One Eye Company, Inc. logo) Text: ON JUNE 5 Announcer (Tom Kane): On June 5th... (Cuts to Bloo, Dave the Minion, Toon Link and Timmy Turner in Mrs. Deborah's office) Bloo, Dave the Minion, Toon Link and Timmy Turner: WHAT?! (During the next narration, various clips from the movie are shown) Announcer: TriStar Pictures presents... a Bloo and Dave the Minion adventure so exciting, it's hysterical! (Cuts to Bloo, Dave the Minion and Toon Link standing by the wall of the school) Bloo: It could be a terrorist attack, or a bomb, who knows? Toon Link: ...I am saying this with all due respect, Bloo, but no one knows. Bloo: That's what I figured. (Shows the film's logo on a light blue and golden background) Announcer: Bloo and Dave the Minion: The Movie! (Cuts to Bloo and Dave the Minion in the gym) Dave the Minion: You know, they say that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Bloo: Nobody really says that anymore, Dave the Minion. Dave the Minion: I know. (Cuts to the film's release date with the website, with a PG rating, TriStar Pictures 1984 print logo, One Eye Company, Inc. print logo Pyro R. Productions print logo, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK ALBUM AVAILABLE ON REPRISE RECORDS" graphic and the film's website and copyright superimposed over two clips from the movie) Announcer: Rated PG, only in theaters June 5th. TV spot 2 (Shows TriStar Pictures 1984 logo) (Shows One Eye Company, Inc. logo) (Fades into a black and white live-action shot of TjsWorld2011 sketching MJ and Kirby on paper) Announcer: Four years ago, they exploded onto the scene as the hottest new kids on television. Now, four years later... Bloo, Dave the Minion, Toon Link and Timmy Turner: WHAT?! Announcer: On June 5th... (Shows Mrs. Deborah at her desk) Announcer: Bloo and Dave the Minion... Chae Cook: We're merging with Rogue Junior High Academy. (Shows part of the last day of school montage) Announcer: Are joining together to save the world. Text: TRISTAR PICTURES AND ONE EYE COMPANY PRESENT Announcer: TriStar Pictures and One Eye Company present... Timmy Turner: Now who's being stupid? (Cuts to the film's logo on a black background) Announcer: Bloo and Dave the Minion: The Movie! An all-new animated movie. Bloo: No... at least not yet. Master Shake: What was that?!! (Cuts to the film's release date with the website, with a PG rating, TriStar Pictures 1984 print logo, One Eye Company, Inc. print logo Pyro R. Productions print logo, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK ALBUM AVAILABLE ON REPRISE RECORDS" graphic and the film's website and superimposed over two clips from the movie) Announcer: Rated PG, only in theaters June 5th. TV spot 3 (Shows TriStar Pictures 1984 logo) (Shows One Eye Company, Inc. logo) Announcer: This Wednesday... Bloo: No... at least not yet. Master Shake: What was that?!! Announcer: Two rivals... Timmy Turner: I'm going down! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Announcer: Bloo and Dave the Minion... (Shows Mrs. Deborah at her desk) Chae Cook: We're merging with Rogue Junior High Academy. (Shows part of the last day of school montage) Announcer: Are joining together to save the world. Text: TRISTAR PICTURES AND ONE EYE COMPANY PRESENT Announcer: TriStar Pictures and One Eye Company present... Timmy Turner: Now who's being stupid? (Cuts to the film's logo on a black background) Announcer: Bloo and Dave the Minion: The Movie! An all-new animated movie. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash: (singing) Should I stay or should I go. (Cuts to the film's release date with the website, with a PG rating, TriStar Pictures 1984 print logo, One Eye Company, Inc. print logo Pyro R. Productions print logo, copyright, "SOUNDTRACK ALBUM AVAILABLE ON REPRISE RECORDS" graphic and the film's website and superimposed over two clips from the movie) Announcer: Rated PG, only in theaters Wednesday.